


you and i sound like a love song

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It amazes Roy, to this day, that he was ever lucky enough to catch the attention of the brilliant man now sharing his life. It still seems like a dream, some days, but he wouldn't give it up for the world.





	you and i sound like a love song

**Author's Note:**

> welp long time no fic but royed has been on the brain and i finally cranked out 1k of pure and utter domestic fluff for these dorks in love
> 
>  
> 
> happy 520 day guys

"So I was thinking—"

Roy looks up from the book in his hands toward the ensuite where Ed is. "That's always dangerous," he says, and he smiles when Ed comes out to glare at him for interrupting. "But please, continue." 

Ed gives him the finger with the hand not holding his hair up above his head. "I was  _ thinking, _ " he repeats pointedly, words muffled by the hair tie between his teeth, "that I'm leaving you at the fuckin' altar. You're an asshole." 

"How cruel." Roy affects a pout and watches Ed finish tying his hair up, a handful of flyaway strands framing his face. One shoulder of his shirt—Roy's shirt, once upon a time, faded and worn and about two sizes too big on him—is slipping off, and he looks the picture of effortless casual beauty. 

It amazes Roy, to this day, that he was ever lucky enough to catch the attention of the brilliant man now sharing his life. It still seems like a dream, some days, but he wouldn't give it up for the world. 

"Suck it up." Ed crawls onto the bed from the foot, and Roy moves his legs to accommodate him, his book nearly forgotten on his lap. He sits cross-legged, bumping his automail knee against Roy's leg, and Roy enjoys the familiar weight and feel of the cool steel. "You gonna let me talk or not?" 

Roy sighs as melodramatically as possible, fighting a smile as Ed rolls his eyes. "I suppose I can. What's on your mind, sweetheart?" 

Despite apparently having something he wants to say, Ed remains quiet and thoughtful. He instead reaches for Roy's hand with both of his, and Roy lets him play with his fingers, tracing gentle lines over them, his thumb brushing over the thin, silver band around his ring finger—one half of a whole, the matching half on Ed's own ring finger. On his bedside table, two more rings sit in a box, these ones thicker and made of titanium, lined in gold. This time tomorrow, Roy thinks, they'll be wearing those rings; he's not quite sure the reality has set in yet. 

The  _ patpatpat  _ of the summer rain outside makes for a pleasant, lazy backdrop of ambiance, and the open windows let in the clean, cool breeze. It's nearing two in the morning, the stars hidden by the storm clouds when Roy looks out the window. With the man he loves beside him, he couldn't ask for anything more—it's a perfect night. 

"It's just—weird, I guess," Ed finally says, still playing with Roy's fingers. His gaze is on the rain coming down outside, barely visible in the moonlight. "Not, like,  _ bad  _ weird, or anything, but. I just never—I never thought this would be me, you know? And now here I am, sixteen hours out from my wedding. I never thought I was the marrying type. The settling down type. Hell, I didn't even think I was the relationship type. I don't know what happened—well, no, that's not true. I know what happened." 

He laughs, a soft, husky sound that ends in a snort that always makes Roy feel warm in his chest. Roy lifts his hand, taking Ed's with it, and begins pressing feather-light kisses to his knuckles. "What happened?" 

Ed just rolls his eyes and leans forward, and Roy finds himself lost in golden eyes and a sharp grin that could cut his heart into jagged pieces if Ed was that kind of person. Roy is ever so grateful that he isn't. 

His grin softens into something fond and loving, and Roy feels his breath catch. " _ You  _ happened," Ed says, just as soft as his smile. He rests their heads together, his hair tickling against Roy's cheek. "You came into my life and decided to be the asshole I couldn't ignore no matter how hard I tried, and then you decided to be a good man, too. I really hate you for that, by the way." 

Roy laughs at the way he says it, so matter-of-fact. He presses a lingering kiss to the palm of Ed's hand, and opens his arms to let Ed crawl into his lap. His shirt barely brushes him at mid-thigh, and Roy lets his fingers dance over the fading love bites he'd left earlier that day. Ed snuggles up to him, tucking his nose into the crook of Roy's neck, and Roy buries his nose in gold hair, inhaling the fresh green tea and cucumber scent of Ed's shampoo. 

"I thought you were against sap of any variety," Roy muses into his ear. "That was extremely sappy. I know trees less sappy than that." 

Ed smacks him gently in the side with his automail hand. "Shut the fuck up. I'm marrying the love of my life later today, I'm allowed to be as sappy as I goddamn well want." 

Roy's heart skips a beat and he feels buoyant, can't contain the joy bursting in his veins. It's not that he doesn't know that Ed loves him, but he's always been one to show instead of tell. Hearing it in words is always a special thing and Roy treasures every time Ed murmurs the word. He holds Ed tighter against his chest. "Love of your life, hm?" 

Ed tilts his head up and Roy tilts his down automatically to meet him in a kiss. "Yeah," Ed says, and he presses another kiss to the bolt of Roy's jaw. "Fuck knows how I let that happen, though." 

"I like to think it's my innate charm," Roy says, pausing before adding, "and my dick." He laughs when Ed screeches in indignation and attempts to shove him off the bed in the ensuing barrage of smacks. 

"Call off the engagement, I'm breaking up with you," Ed grumps, breathless from his attack, and Roy hears  _ I love you.  _ He wraps Ed back in his arms and holds him close, pressing a kiss to his temple as Ed relaxes into him, muttering swears and curses upon Roy's character under his breath. 

"I love you, too." 


End file.
